I'm Into You
by becaachloe
Summary: Compilation of Bechloe one shots (all linked) Rating might change in varying chapters.
1. The Game

**Hey guys c: I've decided to start a series of one shots because I seem to have quite a few ideas in my head. They will be linked in some way or another (like moving out of Barden or getting married ;) you'll see) and some smut is bound to come out once in a while (I'll put a disclaimer) and we'll see how this goes. Take my hand and here we go then. :)**

**This is an idea I got when scrolling tumblr hehee**

* * *

**The Game**

"We're going to play a game." Chloe announced, plopping herself on Beca's bed. Beca eyes Chloe skeptically before agreeing slowly.

"We're going to kiss without stopping and we are not allowed to touch each other. The person that touches the other first loses and the winner gets to get the loser to do whatever she wants." Chloe grins, looking at Beca's raised eyebrow.

"And what's the point of this game?" Beca asked, walking over to her bed and joining Chloe.

"I always wanted to see you play the guitar and sing." Chloe confessed, eyeing Beca's guitar, standing by the window. "And I wanted an excuse to kiss you."

"You can kiss me anytime you want, babe." Beca winked. "And what if I win this game?"

"Then you get to order me to do something."

"Fine."

Beca sat down next to Chloe with a slight distance in between. Chloe leaned forward towards Beca, her lips inches away from the brunette's. Surging forward, Beca closed the distance. The two moved their lips in sync with the other, tilting their heads sideways to allow better access. Chloe licked Beca's lower lip daringly, as Beca allowed Chloe entrance, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Beca's hands clutched on to the sheets around her, in a desperate attempt not to touch Chloe. She felt Chloe smirk against her lips. Determined not to lose this, Beca fisted her shirt, clasping on to the thin fabric. Beca almost lost it when Chloe started nibbling on her lower lip. Sucking Beca's lip into hers, Chloe continued teasing Beca.

Beca dug her fingernails into her palm, her fingers curling up tightly against her palm. She didn't realize her toes curling as well, Chloe did though. Beca whimpered softly into the kiss, making Chloe smirk once again. Chloe opened her eyes to see her girlfriend's eyes shut tight and her face contorted into a strained expression. She loved how she was able to transform Beca into this state.

Beca moaned as Chloe allowed her tongue to trail along Beca's lips, causing the girl to grunt in frustration. Beca almost drew blood as she clawed at her own arm.

_How does she reduce me to this almost primal state?_ Beca wondered, her eyes still squeezed tight. She let out small whimpers, hoping that Chloe would pity her and pull away but Chloe never did. Instead, Chloe pushed harder, teasing Beca slowly.

"Fuck it." Beca growled into Chloe's lips. Chloe felt warm hands pull at her neck, grasping on to her hair. Beca straddled Chloe, scratching her hands up and down Chloe's back.

Finally pulling back slowly, Chloe smirked at Beca's swollen lips and rabid eyes. Chloe pointed to the guitar at the side of the room and grinned at Beca.

"Baby..." Beca pouted, her eyes staring intently at Chloe's.

"Oh don't you baby me. You lost. Go." Chloe laughed, kissing the tip of Beca's nose softly. Beca crawled off Chloe's lap frowning, and trudged over to pick her guitar up. Chloe smiled affectionately at Beca, who scowled back. Sitting down on the bed, Beca positioned the guitar on her thigh and placed her hand on it.

"Just to let you know, no one, not even my parents heard me play the guitar." Beca grumbled. Chloe leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Beca's lips to stop her from pouting.

Beca's fingers start pressing chords along the guitar as she started a rhythm. Slowly strumming, Beca started singing.

**_Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together_**

**_I need the other one to hold you, make you feel better_**

**_It's not a walk in the park, to love each other _**

**_But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're worth it_**

**_Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_**

Chloe smiled as she recognized the song. She broke into a huge grin as she heard Beca's melodic voice ringing through her ears. Chloe would never get tired from hearing Beca sing, each time was like a whole new experience. She didn't know Beca knew Paramore. Chloe bobbed her head along as Beca continued singing, grinning at Chloe.

**_I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you, I'm into you_**

**_And even on the worse nights, I'm into you, I'm into you_**

**_Let them wonder how we got this far, cause I don't really need to wonder at all_**

**_Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you _**

Beca strummed down one last time before ending the song. Chloe frowned when Beca stopped, "The song isn't even halfway yet!"

"You'll have to earn the rest of it babe." Beca teased.

"Whatever. I didn't know you liked Paramore." Chloe laughed pulling Beca's guitar from her hands and attempting to strum up and down.

"I love Paramore." Beca stated. She laughed at Chloe's attempt at trying to play her guitar. She crawled behind Chloe and rested on her knees.

"Ugh, this is so cliché but," Beca drew her arms around Chloe's arms and placed her hands above Chloe's.

"Like this." Beca carefully guided Chloe's hands to the right chords and directed for Chloe to strum down.

_"Cause after all this time, I'm still into you."_

Beca repeated once again. Chloe smiled as she crooned, "Aw Becs you're such a romantic."

"Yeah yeah, all for you." Beca grumbled, forming a pout once again. Chloe strummed the guitar once more, singing out the same part Beca sang.

_"Cause after all this time, I'm still into you."_ Chloe squealed after this. "Yes! I did it!"

"Yeah, you're doing it right." Beca grinned.

"You want to see what else these fingers can do?" Chloe winked, smirking at Beca, who turned cherry red. Chloe wiggled her fingers suggestively, tugging at Beca's shirt.

"Shut up, Beale." Beca pushed Chloe gently, giggling softly.

* * *

**And no, I will not be writing what else her fingers can do ;)**

**The song used above is Still Into You by Paramore. (Yes I freaking love Paramore)**


	2. Beca's Family

**Beca's Family**

Beca had been sitting in this corner for the past two hours refusing to talk to anyone. Chloe started getting worried when Beca totally stopped moving, ignoring her pleas for her to get up.

"Beca," Chloe tried again, squatting down next to Beca's crouched form. She gingerly placed her hand on Beca's knee, nudging Beca with the other hand. Beca's face was covered by her thick brunette hair, Chloe couldn't see the girl's expression.

"Beca, please talk to me." Chloe whispered, trying to pull Beca into a hug. Beca pushed Chloe back, a whimper leaving her lips. She quickly curled up into a tight ball again, facing away from Chloe. Suddenly, Beca's shoulders heaved up and down twice, this didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"Babe?" Chloe hugged Beca once again, refusing to leave Beca.

"Leave me alone!" Beca's sudden outburst scared Chloe.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Chloe simply replied, pulling Beca into her lap. She felt Beca trying to control her sobs as her face contorted into a pained expression. Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca's temple, pulling her hair back and running her fingers through the brown tresses.

"Shhh, it's okay I've got you." Chloe cooed, kissing Beca's forehead soothingly. Beca finally allowed all her bottled up emotions to tumble out. Her shoulders heaved violently as her body trembled with sobs. Chloe was surprised at Beca's sudden outburst of emotions, but held her close anyway. She felt the smaller girl cling on to her shirt, her fingernails digging into her back, but she didn't move, holding the brunette in her arms.

"I'm-" Beca sobbed into Chloe's shirt, "Sorry."

She all but managed to say before shutting her eyes tight and letting the sobs take over her body again. Beca's tiny frame convulsed in Chloe's arms, as Chloe only held the girl tighter as she started sobbing harder.

A few minutes later, Beca considerably calmed down. She stilled in Chloe's arms, but she still refused to release her grasp on Chloe's shirt, her eyes wide with fear.

"Baby," Chloe softly spoke. "Talk to me."

Chloe felt Beca shake her head against her chest, letting out tiny whimpers. She stroked Beca's back comfortingly, drawing shapes on the small of her back.

"Beca," Chloe tried once again, attempting to pry Beca off her to look at the girl. Beca shook her head again, pulling closer to Chloe, refusing to release her grip. Chloe continued pushing Beca off her, trying to get her at arm's length.

"See," Beca whispered, her voice hoarse. "You all want to leave."

"Woah there, I'm not leaving okay?" Chloe's eyes widened as she started understanding why Beca was afraid. She picked Beca off the floor easily and made her way over to her bed.

"Beca," Chloe started. "Look at me."

Beca tucked her head further into Chloe's neck, making no move to make eye contact. Chloe slipped her finger under Beca's chin and slowly pulled her head upwards. Chloe's cerulean blue eyes met Beca's navy blues. She saw the fear in Beca's eyes, the slightly crazed blue orbs refusing to look into her eyes.

"Look at me, Becs." Chloe repeated, her eyes intently staring at Beca's. As Beca finally made eye contact with Chloe, Chloe smiled and clasped on to Beca's tiny hands.

"I'm not leaving you, Beca. Not now, not ever okay? Believe me." Beca could see the sincerity in Chloe's eyes. She started tearing up again, lifting her hands and fisting her eyes, she didn't want to let anymore tears fall, but to no avail. The hot tears seeped though her shut eyelids, rolling down her cheek. Beca raised her hand again to clean it off but someone else beat her to it. She felt Chloe's warm hands cup her cheeks as she used the pads of her thumb to gently wipe the tears away.

"It's okay." Chloe cooed, stroking Beca's cheekbones gently.

"I-I'm sorry for being s-so insecure." Beca mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Chloe assured her.

"It's my brother's death anniversary today." Beca suddenly explained.

* * *

_"Jason, sit behind with Beca." Beca heard her mother's stern voice. _

_"No! I hate Beca." Came the reply from Jason. Jason was three years younger than Beca, and they were really close. Except for the times when they quarreled, but eventually, one would apologize and everything would go back to normal. _

_"What?! You were the one who started it!" Beca indignantly replied. Jason frowned as their mother entered the driver's side of the car. _

_"Let him sit there! I don't want him near me!" Beca retorted as their mom started the car. _

_"The front seat's for people above ten come on Beca, you know that."_

_"It won't kill him." Beca growled, and Jason mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid sister'._

_And of course, how wrong was she. _

_At a turning traffic junction, the opposite car didn't manage to stop in time, crashing into Jason's side of the car. Beca screamed Jason's name as the impact caused him to fly out of his seatbelt. Their mother fell unconscious after hitting her head on the steering wheel. Beca could see Jason's limp body lying across the street. Being only ten, Beca didn't know what to do. Tears prickled her eyes as she screamed for help, but was met with pure silence. She rubbed her eyes angrily before pulling their mother out of the car and laying her by the side of the road. Quickly scanning around her, she couldn't see the car that knocked into them. _

_"Jason?" Beca called out, hobbling over to the small boy. She felt pain shoot up her leg but at that time, she couldn't care less. _

_"Jason?"_

_"Jason please wake up."_

_"Jay!" Beca cried out. "Wake up!"_

_Beca was screaming by now. She pulled the seven-year old boy into her lap as she examined the cuts on his face and body. A deep cut stretched along his smooth porcelain face and a huge gash ran through his chest. Several pieces of glass stuck out through his arms and legs. _

_"Jason please, you can't leave me here." Beca sobbed, shaking Jason. _

_"Wake up!" She screamed one final time before she blacked out. _

_Beca woke up the next day in a white and sterile room. She eyed the monitors beeping around her warily before trying to stand up, immediately regretting that idea. Beca looked down and saw that her foot was in a cast. Her head was groggy and the room spun around her. She saw someone else in the room with her, lying on the bed across hers. She slowly made her way there, groping around for something to hold. _

_Her mom lay in the bed. Beca reached the bed and grasped on to the sides of it. _

_"Mom," Beca whispered. Her mother's eyes fluttered open when she heard Beca's voice. _

_"Beca, you're awake."_

_"How are you feeling?" Beca asked, concerned. _

_"I'm fine darling." Her mother smiled. "Could you call the doctor?"_

_"Where's Jason?" Beca asked, pressing on the red button calling for the doctor. _

_"Honey, Jason he-" Beca's mother tried explaining. "He's gone, Beca. He's gone."_

_"What do you mean he's gone?" Beca's heart rate increased. "He's not going to leave me here."_

_"Beca, I'm sorry it was too late." Beca's mother knew how the two siblings bonded. They were inseparable and it tore her heart to see her son gone, but Beca took it harder. _

_"He promised to look after me! He said he would beat up the guys who bullied me!" Beca cried out loud. "Jason, you promised me!"_

_"Beca, no honey, calm down, there's nothing else we can do, he's-" Her mother choked before she could finish the sentence. _

_"He's not gone! He's not gone! Jason come out will you?! It's not funny!" Beca broke down screaming and crying. Just then, the doctor arrived and rushed over to pull Beca up. _

_"Let me go! I want my brother!" Beca kicked and screamed, struggling against the doctor's hold. Her mother sighed and tears trickled down her face. "I'm sorry Beca."_

_After Beca calmed down, the doctor brought her to see Jason one last time. She wondered why her mom didn't come along. As they entered the cold room, the doctor pulled out a bed and lifted the blanket slowly, looking at Beca carefully. _

_"Jason," Beca sobbed, seeing her brother's feeble and tiny broken body. She wanted to break down, but she held it in. _

_"I'm sorry Jason, if I hadn't let you sit in front. If I hadn't quarreled with you. I'm sorry." Beca's tears ran freely down her cheeks as she cupped Jason's cheek gingerly. _

_"You'll always still be there won't you?" Beca smiled through her tears. "I love you, baby brother." Beca remembered how Jason always squirmed and scowled when she refered to him as 'baby brother'. She leant down and pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead before stepping away. "Bye, Jason. See you next time."_

_Beca ran back to her mother's ward and broke down. She thought her mother would come over to comfort her but she never did._

_"Mom? Why can't you walk?" Beca slowly walked over to her mother. _

_"Beca, I-" her mother paused, taking a deep breath. "I know you're still young, but now that daddy and Jason are gone, it's just you and me. And after the accident, I'm left-I'm left paralysed waist down."_

_"Does that mean you can't ever walk again?" Beca asked. Her mother nodded sadly, watching her daughters reaction. _

_"That's okay mom, I'll take care of you." Ten year old Beca acted brave for her mother. Her mother smiled as tears formed in her eyes. _

_"Thank you, Beca. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Beca was forced to grow up fast, her mother relied on her for almost everything. Beca got frustrated sometimes when she couldn't get things right. She would reprimand herself, reprimand her father, reprimand Jason. _

_"Why'd you have to leave me alone?!" Beca often yelled at no one in particular. She always felt so alone. Her mother was always still supportive of her, even though she couldn't do much for her. Beca could never forget that she let her brother go right after they had an argument. She always found herself talking to thin air, as if Jason was there. She hoped Jason could forgive her._

* * *

"I shut everyone out since then, putting up my sarcastic front, until I-I met you." Beca confessed. Chloe had tears in her eyes after hearing Beca's story. She suddenly felt guilty at all the stupid things she wanted but didn't get when she was younger. At least she had a family. She pulled Beca closer to her as the younger girl snuggled in for warmth.

"I'll be your family." Chloe whispered. "With your mom."

Beca nodded appreciatively, whispering a small 'thank you' into Chloe's neck.

"You're not leaving." Beca stated rather than asked.

"Never." Chloe kissed Beca's forehead lightly.

* * *

**Slightly angsty(?) I'll try my best anyway c: Thanks for the support, yeay love you all**


	3. Stay

**Stay**

Chloe was leaving. It finally hit Beca that Chloe was leaving. And she was leaving in two days. In two days Chloe would be deleted from Beca's life. Permanently? Beca doubted that. She would never forget the bubbly redhead who burst forth into her life. Or shower if that matters. But she was leaving. Chloe was leaving for New York in two days, to work as an intern in her fathers ever successful company.

Beca sat crossed legged on her bed in her dorm, attempting to mix three songs together.

"Agh, why can't I get this right?" Beca muttered aloud to no one in particular, considering her roommate wasn't in as well. Her mind drifted off to a certain redhead as she stared ahead at her laptop. Beca's head snapped back when she remembered that Chloe asked her to watch a movie.

—

"Beca have you watched Peter Pan?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, carefully asking Beca. Beca looked up from her philosophy textbook and smirked.

"No," Beca mumbled, flipping the pages of the textbook nonchalantly.

"What?!" That answer apparently shocked Chloe. "That's like everyone's childhood! Is it not?"

Beca grinned and shook her head slowly. "Uh, maybe not?"

"You have to watch it." Chloe decided. Beca shook her head adamantly, glaring down at line after line of fine print. Chloe chuckled and sighed, focusing back on her own textbook.

* * *

They had been spending more and more time together and as much as Beca tried to convince herself it was merely a platonic relationship, she couldn't. She didn't know if Chloe reciprocated her feelings though, and that kills her inside. Chloe's lack of personal boundaries makes it even harder for her to accept that they were just friends. Everytime Chloe hugged her or as much as touch her, she would feel butterflies in her stomach and her heart would flutter in a happy kind of way. And now, she was leaving.

Sighing, Beca opened her safari and entered the website in before searching for Peter Pan. She made herself comfortable on her bed before pressing play on her laptop.

After one and a half hour, Beca was actually smiling. This was one of the few movies that had her smiling at the end of it.

"Oh my god! Oh oh no wait." Beca gasped out loud before searching for the lyrics of one of her favorite songs.

"So that's what it means," Beca murmured. She pressed play on her mixing device and Jack Barakat's voice flowed through her dorm.

"Wendy run away with me, I know I sound crazy don't you see what you do to me." Beca sang out, grinning as she stared at the movie's freeze frames.

"I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance..." Beca trailed off, her mind drifting back to Chloe again. Beca still had trouble accepting the fact that one of the best things that ever happened to her was leaving. Beca flopped on to her back and stared at the bare ceiling. She pulled her pillow and buried her face in it, taking in the scent. The last time Chloe slept over here, she left her scent here and Beca refused to wash the pillow ever since. She knows she's being ridiculous but she can't help it. Beca whined into the pillow and whimpered.

"What am I even doing?" Beca whispered, squeezing her eyes tight. She hugged the pillow to her chest and listened as the song continued playing.

Beca smiled as distant memories clouded her mind. She sometimes noticed how the redhead always looked at her adoringly, her eyes lingering on Beca. Beca recalled once when Chloe cuddled into her when they were watching a movie. Lion King, she remembered. That movie made her cry and she didn't cry usually. Chloe was in tears and Beca shed a tear or two. By the end of the show, Chloe had buried her face in Beca's neck and Beca didn't try pushing her away. Which, puzzled Beca because she would push anyone who was within a one meter radius from her. When it was Chloe, her boundaries didn't even matter anymore. She let the redhead hug her, she let her hold her hand.

Beca buried her face in her hands and muttered to herself.

"Chloe can't leave." Beca stood up, shutting her laptop. It took her a whole year but she finally understood. She slipped her hoodie on and left her dorm, brisk walking towards Chloe's apartment.

Beca knocked on Chloe's door and stepped backwards. _She had been so insistent about her idea about getting Chloe to stay that she hadn't noticed her nerves. What if Chloe rejected her? How will she face Chloe from now on? _

"Gah, whatever. _She's leaving anyway_." Beca took a deep breath and knocked once more.

"Coming!" Beca heard Chloe's chirpy voice ringing out. Beca's heart fluttered and she took another deep breath. The door flung open and a flustered redhead stood before her.

"Oh, Beca! I didn't know you were coming." Chloe breathed out, trying to comb her hair with her fingers.

"Why? Didn't want to see me?" Beca mumbled, her heart sinking slightly. Chloe immediately noticed Beca's downcast face and pulled Beca in.

"No of course not. Why would I not want to see my best friend?" Chloe smiled, looking into Beca's eyes.

"Best friend?" Beca questioned. This wasn't going as planned. If Chloe only sees her as her best friend then...

"Yeah you. My best friend." Chloe grinned. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go pack some more."

Beca plopped herself down on to the sofa and looked around her. She had been here countless times, but everytime she came, she found new things to marvel at.

"Where's Aubrey?" Beca called out.

"Out." Chloe simply shouted back from her room. Beca shakily stood up and made her way towards Chloe's room. It was now or never. She had to take the chance.

"Um, Chloe?" Beca spoke, pushing to door open slowly.

"Yeah," Chloe replied, her back facing Beca.

"Look I-" Beca stuttered. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure," Chloe looked up from her luggage and walked towards Beca, pulling her down to sit on her bed.

"Uh do you may-maybe have a guitar or-" Beca started again, nervously looking at Chloe. Beca let out a small breath and watched as Chloe went out of the room. She returned a few seconds later, a guitar in her hand. She handed the guitar to Beca and Beca sat back down again. Strumming a few simple chords, Beca inhaled sharply before starting.

**Say goodbye to the halls and the classes**

**Say hello to a job and the taxes**

**Weekends with old friends, spilling into nine to five routine**

Beca saw Chloe's eyes widen. Anyone's eyes would probably widen right now because Beca never ever played the guitar in front of anyone, or sing if it matters. Hearing Beca's voice took Chloe by surprise but also made her smile. She nodded in assurance and smiled wider, beckoning Beca to continue.

**Tell me how you feel over and done with**

**Like your life is a map with no compass to guide**

**At the bar drinking way too much**

**We sing along to forever young. **

Chloe grinned and joined in, harmonizing with Beca's voice.

**So here we go again**

**Wishing we could start again**

Beca suddenly stopped and looked into Chloe's cerulean eyes. Chloe raised her eyebrow and looked at Beca, a puzzled expression grazing her features.

**_Chloe_****, run away with me, I know I sound crazy don't you see what you do to me. **

**I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality. **

Chloe gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Beca didn't know whether to take that as a good sign but she continued.

**_Chloe_****, we could get away, I promise if you're with me say the word and we'll find a way. **

**I could be your lost boy, your last chance, your everything better plan. **

**Oh, somewhere in Neverland. **

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Beca beat her to it.

"Look, Chloe I need to tell you something. Since I met you, I don't know what's gotten into me. You should know that I don't like people touching me. I don't like being in contact with anyone but with you, I let all my walls down. I don't know why but everytime we spend time together, I feel a kind of rush and my heart flutters-" Beca paused to look at Chloe. She couldn't read her expression, but plucked up the courage and continued. "What I'm saying is that-that I love you. I love you, Chloe Beale. I don't care if you don't like me back but I had to say it before you left. Oh my god that felt good. I love you Chloe. I love you. Damn okay, I-I had to say it anyway. I'm not forcing you but, Chloe, please stay? Stay with me, please?" Beca finished. The last sentence came out as a small whimper. Beca was afraid. She didn't want Chloe to reject her. Beca knew she would be nothing without Chloe. She needed Chloe. She felt empty without her. Beca finally looked up at Chloe and saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh god, sorry I shouldn't have said that. Sorry um I should g-" Chloe's face broke into a smile as she grabbed Beca's hands.

"No, no Beca I-I love you too." Chloe whispered, blinking back her tears. Chloe laughed, a lighthearted and heart warming laugh. Beca smiled and her doubts erased themselves from her mind. For the first time ever, Beca initiated a hug.

"Oh my god, it feels so good." Beca breathed into Chloe's neck and Chloe happily wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Chloe pulled back and mischievously stared at Beca.

_"Beca,_ run away with me, I know I sound crazy don't you see what you do to me." Chloe sang out, imitating Beca and changing the name. Beca laughed out and pulled Chloe in again, gripping on to her shirt and inhaling her scent.

"Nerd," Beca chuckled, gently pushing Chloe.

"I could get used to this cuddly Beca you know?" Chloe laughed, nuzzling her face into Beca's neck.

"Shh don't tell anyone. This is only for you." Beca whispered. Beca pulled away from Chloe and stared back into the sparkling blue orbs.

"So you're not leaving?" Beca asked.

"I'm staying with my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Beca's gobsmacked face made Chloe laugh.

"Yes you. My girlfriend." Chloe giggled. About half an hour ago, she called Beca her best friend and now, she was her girlfriend. "I was afraid you'd never come to ask me to stay."

"Frankly, it took me a year to confess. Oh and I watched Peter Pan." Beca grinned.

"Dork." Chloe shoved Beca playfully. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize." Beca sighed, pushing herself into Chloe's arms.

"You really like cuddling don't you?" Chloe noticed, pulling Beca closer to her.

"I could spend the rest of my life in your arms." Beca mumbled.

"And you shall." Chloe laughed, kissing Beca's forehead. "Baby."

"Call me that again." Beca whispered.

"Baby, I love you." Chloe murmured. Beca smiled into Chloe's neck and settled down in her lap as Chloe lay down on her bed.

"I'll be your lost boy." Beca whispered, interlocking her fingers with Chloe's.

* * *

**The song used throughout this chapter is Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low and yes I love them too. (I love too many bands obv)**


	4. Hands in your Hoodie

**Warning: Smut (M rated)**

**did I mention i was going to insert some smut bc here it is, and if you don't feel comfortable reading it it's okay it doesn't affect the story heheh (this is not their first time btw I might write about that sometime later or soon)**

* * *

**Hands in your Hoodie**

"Did you like Disneyland?" Chloe glanced at Beca as they drove home.

"Yeah I did, but you seemed kind of scared at some rides." Beca smirked.

"I only acted scared," it was Chloe's turn to smirk. "So you would hold me."

"You play dirty, Beale." Beca frowned, causing Chloe to chuckle.

"But you love me."

"You might want to reconsider that statement after you lied to me to get my protective cuddles." Beca joked, poking Chloe's side. Staring straight ahead at the windscreen, Beca suddenly felt movement near her stomach.

"I like my hand in your hoodie pocket." Chloe mumbled, eyes never leaving the road.

"Hands on the wheel." Beca commanded, pulling Chloe's hand out. Chloe pouted slightly before stepping harder on the pedals and driving faster.

"Don't get me killed!" Beca shrieked, noticing the sudden increase of speed. Chloe brought them home safely in a record timing and slammed the car door shut before locking it.

"Are you angry at me?" Beca raised an eyebrow, rushing after Chloe. The redhead suddenly stopped, causing a flustered Beca to knock into her. Chloe turned around and slipped both her hands into Beca's hoodie pocket, a stern look on her face.

"Uh, you were driving just now sorry i-" Chloe cut Beca off by pulling her forward by her pockets. Their lips met and Beca gasped. Kissing back just as hard, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and clasped on to her shirt.

"I'll take it you forgive me." Beca breathed as she pulled away from Chloe.

"Shut up." Chloe tugged Beca into their apartment with her hand still in Beca's pockets. Quickly shutting the door behind them, Chloe roughly shoved Beca on to the wall, connecting their lips once again.

"Eager much," Beca murmured into Chloe's lips. She wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist and Chloe immediately held Beca's thighs. Beca instinctively held on to Chloe's neck as she felt Chloe's tongue swipe across her lower lip. She granted entrance and their tongues battled for dominance. Beca sucked slowly on Chloe's lips, eliciting a low growl from her. She moved her lips over to Chloe's jaw line, peppering kisses along the skin.

Chloe lifted Beca up and pulled her away from the wall, walking towards the couch. She plopped Beca down and straddled her, burying her face in Beca's neck.

"No no no no no, bedroom." Beca whined, trying to cling on to Chloe. Chloe smirked in reply and sucked softly on Beca's pulse point, earning a sharp gasp from her. After ten minutes of slowly torturing her girlfriend, Chloe pulled her up and carried her into their shared bedroom, why would they be sleeping apart at this point of time anyway.

Chloe slammed the door and tossed Beca on to the bed, earning an indignant cry from the brunette. Beca watched as Chloe quickly stripped off her clothes and shoes before strutting over to her. Beca grinned and pulled off her sneakers. She left her clothes on, secretly wanting Chloe to pull them off her.

"Off," Chloe murmured, pulling Beca's hoodie off and throwing it aside. Beca smirked as she pulled the redhead in for another kiss. Chloe pushed Beca down into a lying position as she settled down between Beca's legs. She smiled when she immediately felt Beca's legs hug her waist. Beca reached up and swiftly unclasped Chloe's bra, tossing the fabric away. She leaned up and took a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the rosy bud.

"Beca," Chloe groaned as Beca flipped them around and straddled Chloe. Lifting her mouth to Chloe's other breast, she nibbled softly on the nub, causing Chloe to gasp loudly. Chloe quickly reached up to unclasp Beca's bra as well. She brushed her fingers across Beca's stiff nipple, eliciting a small whimper from the girl. Chloe reached her hand down and pressed her palm against Beca's covered sex, causing Beca to jump at the sudden contact.

Beca felt herself being flipped around again as Chloe dominated once again. She flicked the button on Beca's jeans off and unzipped it before pulling it down excruciatingly slowly.

"Chloe..." Beca pleaded, using her own legs to push her jeans away. Chloe fingered Beca's panties, pushing slightly harder to earn loud gasps from the brunette. Beca's consistent whines made Chloe smirk as she leaned down to kiss Beca's thigh. Planting open-mouthed kisses along Beca's thighs, Chloe pulled down the offending piece of garment, throwing it aside. She climbed her way up Beca's body again, admiring her stark naked girlfriend squirming under her.

"This," Chloe kissed Beca's forehead. "Is mine." She kissed Beca's lips. "This is mine." She sucked hard on Beca's neck. "This is mine."

"Are you marking me, Beale?" Beca growled, pushing Chloe to where she needs her.

"Patience is a virtue." Chloe retorted, slowly kissing her way down Beca's body.

"This is mine," Chloe muttered, smirking once more at Beca before leaning down and planting a small kiss on Beca's mound.

"Please-" Beca whined and pleaded, her body shaking with anticipation. Chloe pushed Beca's legs open as she blew softly on to the exposed area. Beca clenched on to the bed sheets gritting her teeth. Beca groaned loudly as Chloe captured her clit into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around and sucking harshly on the bud. Beca's pants and whimpers filled the room as Chloe varied the speed and strength of her ministrations.

Chloe's fingers circled around Beca's entrance, not going in or not out.

"Fuck me," Beca muttered, her eyes shut tight.

"Hmm?" Chloe innocently hummed into Beca's clit, causing a string of profanities to fall from the brunette's mouth.

"Chloe, fuck me." Beca gritted her teeth as she raised her hands to pinch and tug at her nipples.

"No that's my job." Chloe looked up and pulled Beca's hands away.

"Well you're not doing a good job, fuck me." Beca groaned, slipping her hands into Chloe's red locks and pulling her back down. Chloe smirked as she dipped her head once and slipped her tongue into Beca's entrance. She watched as Beca arched her back off the bed, grinning and ducking her head to lick along the folds.

"Chloe, I swear to god if you don't fuck m-" Chloe slammed two fingers into Beca while simultaneously sucking hard on her bundle of nerves. The smaller girl arched her back and yelled profanities as Chloe pumped harder into her, her mouth working on the swollen bud at the same time.

"Holy fuck, Chloe." Beca gasped as she clung on to Chloe's flaming tresses. One final push and Beca came undone. Chloe's fingers moved slowly inside Beca until she rode out her high slowly. Smirking, the redhead lowered her head again and lapped up Beca's juices.

"Mmph, stop." Beca muttered as her clit became over sensitive. She pushed Chloe off her and the girl took one final lick up Beca's folds before crawling up the length of her body and kissing her. Chloe forced her tongue into Beca's mouth to allow her to taste herself.

"I'm hungry." Beca mumbled into Chloe's mouth. She flipped them over and pressed Chloe down on to the bed.

"Do you want pancakes? Or we have ice cream-" Chloe joked innocently, staring up at her girlfriend.

"I want you." Beca simply stated, looking back at Chloe.

"Well that can be arranged." Chloe laughed, sliding her hand behind Beca's neck and pulling her down for another kiss. Beca reached her hand down, past their stomachs and traced small tight circles over Chloe's panties.

"Fuck," Chloe muttered as Beca leant down to capture one of her nipples. Beca swirled her tongue around the pink nub, flicking it gently with the tip of her tongue. She used her other hand to pinch Chloe's nipple as the stimulation over Chloe's covered sex continued.

Beca smirked as she heard the girl below her whine. Chloe squirmed around but Beca pushed her down firmly. Finally, Beca crawled down to where Chloe needed her most. She peeled off the panties and Chloe immediately opened her legs for Beca.

"Please," Chloe whimpered, clutching desperately at the sheets around her. Beca grinned as she took one languid lick up Chloe's folds. Beca reveled in the taste and feel she got. She heard a sharp intake of breath as fingers tangled in her brown hair. Beca used the tip of her tongue to gently trace circles on Chloe's clit, using both her hands to press Chloe's thighs down.

"Payback." Beca whispered into Chloe's clit, causing the redhead to writhe under her grip. She pulled one hand and traced Chloe's entrance repeatedly, stroking her folds up and down softly, eliciting whimpers from the girl beneath her.

Chloe's face contorted desperately and Beca finally pushed one finger into her. Beca chuckled at how wet Chloe was, her finger sliding in and out easily.

"More," Chloe managed to croak out before the room was enveloped in her moaning sounds again. Beca slid in two more fingers, filling Chloe up. With a few more sucks on the swollen bundle of nerve, Chloe screamed. Beca followed Chloe's actions before and lapped up at her juices, refusing to stop even when Chloe got too sensitive.

"Beca fuck, stop." Chloe whimpered, pulling at Beca's hair. Beca swirled her tongue around Chloe's clit a few more times and watched as Chloe cried out. The brunette saw the swollen nub twitching and she captured it into her mouth again, taking slow licks.

"Fuck! Beca." Chloe warned, her eyes shut and her teeth gritted. Beca sucked one final time and made a pop sound before pushing herself off Chloe and watching as the redhead hit climax once again. Beca leaned down and gently licked up the juices, Chloe writhing and struggling under her grip.

"Fuck, that was-" Beca pressed her lips to Chloe's, again forcing her tongue into the redhead's mouth.

"Mmmhm," Chloe murmured, pulling the small body down and pressing them together. Their breasts rubbed against each other's. Beca pulled away first, laughing as she fell on to the bed beside Chloe.

"I'm full now." Beca giggled, pushing herself into Chloe's arms and pulling the thin blanket over their naked bodies.

"Glad I could help." Chloe laughed, pulling Beca in. Beca draped her arm across Chloe's stomach and planted a small kiss on her neck.

"Good night." Beca mumbled, shutting her eyes.

"Night, love you."

"Love you too babe." Beca muttered before letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

**Ehhhh first time attempting smut so please forgive me x)**


	5. Zia

**Zia**

Beca was busy cleaning up the table tops when she felt arms encircle her waist. Red hair fell from her right shoulder and Chloe's face came into view. The redhead rested her chin on Beca's shoulder and kissed her neck softly.

"Becaaa," Chloe drawled out her name.

"What do you want now?" Beca sighed, stacking plates on to the shelves.

"Why do you assume I want something?"

Beca shrugged and twisted around in Chloe's grasp, wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck and planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Okay so I do want something." Chloe mumbled as she broke away. Beca raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, ushering Chloe to continue. "Can we get a pet?"

"What? Like a dog kind of pet?" Beca asked.

"No, like I want a dragon." Chloe deadpanned. Beca grunted and pushed Chloe teasingly, eliciting giggles from her.

"Fine we'll go get us a dragon." Beca grumbled and walked away. Chloe reached forward and grabbed Beca's hand before grabbing her purse and leaving. She interlocked their fingers and Beca's lips curved into a small smile.

"How are we bringing it home?" Beca suddenly asked.

"Oh we will mail it home." Chloe once again answered sarcastically. Beca rolled her eyes and pulled away from Chloe. Upon seeing this, the redhead frowned and pulled Beca's hand back, only to be pulled away again. She stepped forward and cupped Beca's cheek before pressing her lips to Beca's. Their lips moved in sync for a while before Beca broke the kiss and Chloe reconnected their hands.

"I'll stop with the sarcasm," Chloe said with a small laugh. Beca nodded smugly and they made their way to the nearby pet store.

The bells jingled as they pushed the doors and stepped in. Different varieties of animals filled the cages all around the store.

"What are we looking for again?" Beca asked, scanning her eyes briefly around.

"I don't know." Chloe admitted, pulling Beca's hand and walking deeper into the store. They passed by a row of fishes and small reptiles. Chloe crooned at the hamsters cuddling up in their cages.

"That one looks like you." Chloe smirked, pointing at a small brown hamster trying to crack open a nut. That earned her a slap on her arm.

The two of them had been walking aimlessly around the store for about twenty minutes now. They've seen a few that they liked but Chloe couldn't decide. Suddenly, Beca heard a child's voice saying, "Ew, why does that cat have three legs? Freak."

Beca's eyes moved over and rested on the small boy. Her vision followed the boy's and they landed on a small white and black cat sitting in the far corner of the pen. Beca pulled Chloe over to the cats and pointed to the cat.

"I want that one." Beca said. Chloe looked up and saw Beca pointing to a small black and white cat. Upon closer inspection, Chloe noticed that the cat was missing one leg.

"Freak accident took out her leg." They heard a gruff voice behind them. Beca turned around and raised her eyebrow. "She's barely one year old. Kitten still."

"I want her." Beca looked into the store keeper's eyes.

"You can take her for free if you want, no one seems to want to buy her." He admitted. "Just gotta buy the food and necessities. Beca nodded and Chloe couldn't stop a grin from appearing on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Beca asked.

"My girlfriend is such a cutie."

"Shut up, Beale." Beca grumbled but a smile formed on her face. They bought everything that they needed and Beca went over to the cats. The other cats wandered around freely but the small cat sat by the corner, curled into a small ball. Beca squat down and reached her hand out to the cat. The small kitten cautiously stood up and made her way over to Beca, limping and stumbling. Beca used two fingers to gently rub the kitten's head, grinning and the kitten let out the cutest meow ever. She picked the small thing up carefully and cuddled her to her own chest. "I'm gonna name you Zia." Beca decided, staring back into the kitten's amber eyes. The kitten purred as Beca stroked her back. Chloe laughed when she saw Beca handling the kitten. She never knew Beca had that side.

"Let's go?" Chloe asked, pulling up their things. Beca nodded and held out Zia. "Meet Zia."

"You named her Zia." Chloe stated. "Like Zia from Kane Chronicles."

"Her eyes." Beca merely said and Chloe nodded. Chloe found out that Beca actually liked reading fantasy or scifi books and that just added on to one of the reasons why she loved the brunette. And now, seeing Beca hugging the kitten to her chest, Chloe added yet another reason to that list.

"I'm gonna get jealous of that cat soon." Chloe mumbled. "Shouldn't have told you to go get a pet."

"You're still first in my heart." Beca smiled. "Zia comes in second."

_Well there you go. Another reason to add to the never-ending list. _

Chloe grinned and her heart fluttered.

"I think she's like you." Chloe said, rubbing Zia's head. Beca cocked her head and Chloe continued. "Broken and tiny but still a survivor."

Beca smiled and leant over to kiss Chloe. They broke off and Beca whispered a small 'thank you'.

"What for?" Chloe asked.

"For taking me in and loving me."

"That's why you wanted to take Zia in." Chloe stroked the kitten softly. Beca nodded and Chloe smiled. She wrapped one arm around Beca's shoulders and they walked home with Zia purring softly and contentedly in Beca's arms

* * *

**The Kane Chronicles is written by Rick Riordan and uh the charcater Zia has amber eyes and yeeeah, so hope you liked this. The cat will be appearing in almost every chapter after this so I hope you like her ehhehhehe I like reviews peace out boop**


	6. The Movie

**This chapter is pretty much pointless but it's really ****_really_**** fluffy so yeah. And if you haven't watched Disney's Frozen ( you really should) and you intend to, don't read this chapter c: here we go**

* * *

**The Movie**

"Are you seriously asking me to watch a movie with you?" Chloe laughed as she plopped down on the bed. Beca nodded and Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Wait you're serious?"

Beca nodded again and pulled her headphones off her head. "Woah there I have to get this recorded. Say it again." Chloe squealed as she pulled out her phone. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Beale." Beca mumbled and fell into bed next to Chloe.

"What movie is it?" Chloe asked quizzically.

"Frozen," Beca replied. Chloe knew that even though Beca hates cliché endings, and Disney movies always have them, Beca still loved animation movies. Chloe loved that about her girlfriend. Even though she's a total bad ass, she still has a part of her that's a total softie. Chloe moved over and straddled Beca, pushing her down on her back.

"What-" Beca stuttered at Chloe's reaction to her saying the film's name.

"Nothing, I love that my girlfriend's a total softie." Chloe giggled and interlaced their fingers.

"No, I am not I am bada-" Beca got cut off by Chloe's lips softly pushing on hers. "Okay maybe I am." Beca mumbled into Chloe's lips. "But only around you."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca's forehead before pushing herself off Beca. Beca whined and tried to pull Chloe back on her but Chloe skipped away into the living room. They had gotten this small apartment away from campus, courtesy of Chloe's dad. Beca grumbled something about Chloe being a tease and stormed out of the room. Chloe sat on the floor, cradling Zia, their new kitten. Beca immediately softened up and paddled over to them. She reached over and pulled Zia out of Chloe's arms, earning a tiny whine from Chloe. But upon seeing Zia cuddle into Beca's embrace, Chloe grinned and pulled her phone out again, taking about fifty photos of the scene in front of her.

"Are you hungry?" Beca softly asked, petting the kitten with two fingers. Zia mewed lightly and licked Beca's fingers. Chloe laughed and stood up.

"I swear that cat understands you." Chloe giggled and walked into the kitchen to warm up Zia's food. Beca put Zia down and walked into the kitchen, with Zia trailing right at her feet.

"We'll let her finish her food then we can leave for the movie and dinner?" Chloe asked, placing the dish in front of Zia. Beca nodded and pulled Chloe into her embrace.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Beca sighed. Chloe giggled and pressed her lips softly to Beca's. "You bribed me." Chloe deadpanned and Beca slapped her arm lightly.

"I love you." Chloe whispered. Although they've said this to each other before, Beca couldn't help the bubbly feeling she got at the pit of her stomach whenever Chloe says that.

"I love you too." Beca smiled and cupped Chloe's face. "Baby." Beca whispered as she closed the distance between them. The kiss wasn't aggressive but it was needy. It was soft and delicate and Beca smiled and deepened the kiss.

"Babe," Chloe whimpered into Beca's lips. Beca loved how she could reduce this beautiful redhead to this state. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed down her neck. Just as Chloe let out a moan, she felt something furry brush against her feet. Beca pulled away and looked down. Zia sat in between the couple, on their feet. Beca grinned and reached down to pick Zia up.

"I swear to god you may be cute as hell but don't take away my Beca time." Chloe growled jokingly, smiling at the tiny kitten. Zia purred knowingly before leaning forward and licking Chloe's fingers, eliciting a giggle from Chloe.

"Movie?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow. Chloe nodded and pulled Zia from Beca's arms. Beca planted a kiss on Chloe's lips once more before skipping off to their room to change. Chloe chuckled at Beca's actions.

"Your momma's a dork." Chloe said to Zia and Zia meowed. Chloe took it as agreement. She put Zia down on the sofa before walking towards their room. Chloe let out a whimper as she stepped into the room. Seeing Beca half-naked still made Chloe melt even though she's seen it all before. She padded over and snaked her arm around Beca's bare stomach. Beca gasped as Chloe bit down softly on her shoulder.

"No," Beca pushed Chloe away and slipped on her shirt. Chloe pouted and Beca turned around and leaned forward, kissing the pout away. The kiss intensified and Beca pulled away again. "If you want to catch the movie we shouldn't start."

Chloe smirked before pecking Beca on the lips once more. "Let me change and we can go."

"Can we smuggle Zia into the theater?" Beca asked, a thoughtful look on her face. Chloe raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Beca sighed and pouted before nodding. Chloe reached over to pull Beca into a kiss again but Beca shrinked away laughing.

"Let's go." Beca said before strolling out of the room. She picked Zia up and kissed the kitten's head before placing it down on her small bed. "Night Zia." The kitten meowed and curled into a ball. Chloe came out of the room and switched on the nightlight before turning off the main lights. She hooked her arm with Beca's and they left the house.

"We can catch the one at ten." Chloe mumbled as they made their way to the nearest theater. They bought their tickets and entered the dark theater, settling down in their seats. Chloe lifted the armrest and pushed herself into Beca's arms. Beca raised an eyebrow but wrapped an arm around Chloe as the movie started.

Beca suddenly heard a sniffle as she saw Anna skipping around Elsa's door, singing 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman'.

"Oh my god are you crying?" Beca whispered, looking down towards the redhead. Beca didn't cry easily but she knew why Chloe was tearing up at least. Elsa has been avoiding Anna because she couldn't reveal her powers or leave the room. Chloe shook her head and tried to push herself up but Beca only pulled her closer. Smiling at Chloe's reaction to the movie, Beca mumbled, "you're so adorable."

Beca felt something moving at her side about halfway through the movie. Suddenly, freezing cold hands made contact with her stomach. She jumped and let out a tiny shriek. Luckily, it was late and there weren't many people in this small cinema.

"Chlo, what the hell." Beca shouted in a hushed tone.

"My hands were cold." Came the reply. Beca pulled Chloe's hands out from under her shirt and clasped them between her own hands. Chloe leaned up and placed a kiss on the side of Beca's lips, earning a small whine from the brunette. "Can we just finish the movie before you kiss me again?" Chloe smirked and settled down in Beca's arms again. Although Beca was the smaller one, she always held Chloe, and the redhead didn't complain. The movie ended about half an hour later and Beca and Chloe stayed to watch the credits even when everyone left. Chloe always thought that a lot of work is being put into movies and the least they could do after watching is to stay and watch the credits to acknowledge the people who helped make this movie happen. The screen darkened finally and the full lights came on. Beca pulled Chloe up and interlocked their fingers.

"Let's go." Beca let out a yawn and followed Chloe out of the cinema. "I like this movie."

Chloe turned her head and grinned at Beca. "Let's get home before you try to kiss me again shall we?" Beca interjected before Chloe could lean in. Chloe grunted but nodded, and Beca wrapped one arm around the redhead's waist, drawing small circles on the covered skin. They reached their apartment and entered the small building. Beca smiled when she saw Zia still in the same position. It was midnight and Beca was exhausted from the day's activities.

"Sleep." She mumbled and pulled Chloe into their room. Beca removed her shirt and jeans before slipping on shorts and a t-shirt. Chloe changed quickly and slipped into bed next to Beca. She grinned before crawling on to Beca's back and exclaimed, "The sky is awake so I'm awake!"

"Shut up Chloe." Beca smiled at the redhead who just quoted the movie. She pulled Chloe back under the covers and cuddled into her chest. Their legs tangled and Beca kissed Chloe's neck softly.

"Night," Beca murmured and immediately fell asleep. Chloe laughed softly and kissed Beca's forehead.

"I love you." The redhead whispered before falling asleep to Beca's steady breathing.

* * *

**Was that enough fluff for you guys hahahaah leave a review maybe see you next time OH AND DO YOU GUYS WATCH X FACTOR BECAUSE ALEX AND SIERRA WON BUT AS MUCH AS I LOVE THEM I REALLY WANTED JEFF TO WIN :c anyway byee**


	7. The Proposal

**This is placed seven years ahead from the previous chapters so yeah c: Chloe's 28 and Beca's 26. AND THIS IS A RLY HAPPY CHAPTER AND IT GOT LONGER THAN I INTENDED IT TO BE like it's 3000 words ayyye SO. ENJOY GUYS ILY. **

* * *

**The Proposal**

Beca paced the room as she muttered something under her breath. Chloe hasn't been home since this morning when Beca woke up. There was a note, but all it said was _'I'll be back soon'_. Soon? It was two thirty in the afternoon. Beca felt all her insecurities creeping up.

_Did Chloe leave?_ No all her belongings were still here. She couldn't have left. Beca grunted in frustration and plopped down on the couch. Their cat crawled on to Beca's lap and settled down comfortably there. Beca flicked the TV on and stared at reruns of 2 broke girls or Big Bang Theory. Usually, those would make her laugh but she sat in that spot, emotionless.

Beca nudged Zia off before pulling her knees up and resting her head there, wrapping her arms around her legs. She rocked herself back and forth, convincing herself that Chloe would come back soon. As if on cue, Beca heard keys jingle and the door swung open slowly. Beca sighed in relief and sprang up from her spot on the couch.

Beca ran to Chloe and pulled the redhead in before she has any time to react. Chloe's eyes widened in shock but soon melted into the kiss. Beca pulled away and pushed Chloe slightly.

"Where the fuck have you been? This note doesn't even say anything. I was afraid that you would leave me. _Don't leave me Chloe_." Beca blurted out as she threw the note at Chloe. Chloe looked slightly amused as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist.

"Sorry babe, I had to get some things done." Chloe mumbled apologetically. Beca couldn't stay mad at that girl. She kissed Chloe's cheek before skipping back to her spot on the couch. Chloe smiled at the childlike behavior Beca showed. She quickly flipped out her phone and texted Aubrey and the other Bella's to make sure her plan would work. Walking into her room, she changed into something more elegant.

"Beca?!" Chloe called from in the room.

"What?!" Chloe heard Beca shout back.

"Come in here," Chloe rolled her eyes. Beca grumbled and pushed herself off the couch, stumbling into their room with Zia slowly limping behind. She sometimes forget that the cat only has three legs. Bending down, Beca picked Zia up and let the cat cuddle up to her chest.

"What do you—" Beca's words died in her throat when she saw Chloe in the turquoise dress. "—Woah" Beca choked out. Her eyes scanned over Chloe's body. The way the dress made her curves stand out, how her hair complemented the dress. And her eyes. If anything, the dress only made her eyes bluer. Chloe never ceased to amaze her. She saw Chloe smirk and quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh right! Beca change into something nice. I'm taking you out for dinner." Chloe grinned as she plucked Zia out from Beca's arms and skipped out of the room. Beca stood right by the door, her mouth slightly hanging open.

"Did that really just happen?" Beca raised her eyebrow before shrugging and making her way over to the cupboard. She grumbled as she went through all her clothes, looking for something more presentable.

"Hey!" Beca called out to Chloe. "What's your idea of nice?"

Chloe stepped into the room about twenty seconds later and dropped Zia on to their bed.

"Dress or pants?" Chloe asked as she rifled through Beca's closet.

"Is that even a question?" Beca asked, slightly amused.

"Dress it is then!" Chloe exclaimed before pulling Beca's red dress out. Considering Beca only had two dresses, that red dress wasn't very hard to find. Beca moaned as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

"What kind of dinner are you bringing me to? Why does it require a dress?"

Chloe merely chuckled before pushing the dress into Beca's arms. "Change." She said before walking out of the room.

"That woman's so weird." Beca mumbled to Zia and she saw the cat purr. "See you agree with me don't you?" Beca grinned and rubbed Zia's head. She peeled off her current shirt and shorts before slipping on the dress. Beca glanced into the mirror and winced slightly. She almost forgot how she looked like in a dress. And she doubted anyone else had seen her in a dress, with the exception of Chloe.

Beca picked Zia up and draped her across her own neck, something she got used to doing. The cat didn't mind, in fact Beca thought Zia enjoyed it. Zia's tail swished around occasionally, tickling Beca's ear. Beca smiled fondly and walked out of the room, careful not to let Zia fall off.

"I hope you're not planning on using the cat as a scarf." Chloe's voice rang out from the small kitchen.

"I don't know, she's really warm and fluffy." Beca smirked as she made her way over to Chloe. Beca encircled her arms around Chloe's waist and rested her chin gingerly on Chloe's shoulder. Zia took the chance and leaped off Beca's neck and into Chloe's arms.

"Jesus Christ!" Chloe yelped. "I almost dropped you!" Zia looked back up at Chloe with innocent big amber eyes.

"I don't think she cares. Cats have nine lives don't they?" Beca laughed before kissing Chloe on the cheek. "When are we going?"

Chloe checked the clock on the wall. "Now actually." Beca nodded before releasing Chloe and walking back into the living room.

"Wait you're not wearing heels?" Beca smiled wide when she saw Chloe slipping on her pair of black ballet pumps. Chloe shook her head before arching her eyebrow.

It's gonna be hard going down on one knee if I wore heels.

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts when Beca shouted.

"God yes! I can be taller than you tonight!" Beca grinned and quickly stepped into her pair of heels. Chloe laughed at Beca's childish antics. She picked Zia up and slowly placed the cat down on the sofa. "Bye Zia." She whispered before linking her arm with Beca's and making their way over to their car.

_When Beca graduated, they wanted to get another apartment but the both of them grew attached to this small shoebox apartment. And Zia seemed to like it. Afterall, it's where the cat grew up. They ended up staying here for another five years since then. Beca's job as a producer meant she had flexible working hours. While Chloe pursued her dream of being a doctor. And although her working hours were long and unpredictable, she never failed to smile when she gets home after a long day of work and sees Beca and Zia waiting up for her while watching Game Of Thrones. Once, Chloe found Beca imitating several characters and she found it really amusing. Beca ignored her for that night, not sure out of embarrassment or anger. _

Chloe went all gentlemanly and opened the passenger side for Beca before sliding into the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked casually but glanced curiously at Chloe when she stayed silent. "Hey."

_Ignored. _

"Chloe."

_Ignored. _

"Dude."

_Ignored. _

"I'm not going to kiss you for a month."

"What?" Chloe stuttered, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh now you talk." Beca teasingly said. "Where are we going?"

"Mm not telling you." Chloe mumbled.

"Why?" Beca indignantly asked. Chloe simply shrugged her shoulders and turned on the radio. She was surprised to find All Time Low's therapy playing. That song wasn't particularly new or popular now but she wasn't going to complain. She knew Beca loved the band.

_"Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty. But I'm smiling at everything."_ Chloe's voice harmonized with Alex Gaskarth's voice and Beca smiled. She joined in with the singing and Chloe was happy this took her mind off the place they were going to. Chloe's nerves were getting on to her. She supressed them and continued singing with Beca.

The song ended and Beca looked at Chloe again. "Where are we going?" Chloe groaned and shook her head adamantly, signaling that she wasn't going to tell Beca. Beca huffed and stared out of the window. The next song started on the radio and Beca's face broke into a grin.

_"Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark, no one knows it's you Miss Jackson."_ Beca heard Chloe singing softly to the radio. It still took her breath away when Chloe sang. It sounded totally different, every song she sang. But at the same time it was familiar. It sent chills down Beca's back. Beca joined in the singing and she saw Chloe's lips curve into a small smile.

_"Out the back door goddamn, but I love her anyway."_ Beca and Chloe sang together. Chloe burst into giggles and Beca couldn't help but start laughing too.

When she song ended, Chloe scrunched her nose and waited for Beca to ask her where they were going again, but she never did. Instead, when the next song came on, Beca started singing.

_"I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul."_ Beca sang.

_"I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home."_ Chloe let out a laugh as she continued.

"Do you happen to know every song on the radio?" Beca asked. She didn't expect Chloe to know this song or even the previous one.

"Fall Out Boy is like," Chloe paused. "My_ mating call._"

Beca choked as Chloe said it. "Did you just say that?" Beca burst out laughing and Chloe nodded before continuing the song. "Cut me off I lost my track it's not my fault I'm a maniac."

After three more songs, they apparently arrived at their destination.

"Um this is the place where—" Beca started but Chloe finished the sentence. "—we had out first date." Chloe grinned and interlocked her fingers with Beca's before locking the car and walking towards the restaurant.

"It looks awfully quiet tonight here." Beca stated quizzically. Chloe only looked at her watch and took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. They entered the restaurant and was greeted by the waiters. They were led to their booth and Beca smiled fondly. This was the booth that they sat in on their first date.

Their food came almost immediately and Beca raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Uh we didn't order the food?"

Chloe smiled and pushed the plate towards Beca. It was what she had on their first date too.

"What's going on?" Beca smiled slightly. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something like _'shut up and eat I'm hungry'_. Beca smirked and tucked into her food. They had apple cider instead of wine and by now, Beca was grinning like Cheshire Cat.

_Beca recalled to when she was still under aged and couldn't drink wine, so Chloe ordered apple cider and said it was the closest thing she could get without breaking the law._ Beca glanced curiously at Chloe and Chloe merely smiled back to her.

They finished their dinner and Chloe led Beca back to the car, where she drove off to the next destination.

"Did I forget an important date? Is it my birthday? Our anniversary?" Beca frowned as she racked her brain, trying to recall. Chloe shook her head but smiled. "You'll see."

Chloe let out a shaky sigh and hoped Beca didn't notice. If she did, she didn't make any signs of noticing. Chloe drove on and Beca hummed softly to a familiar tune that Chloe couldn't really catch.

They arrived at their next destination quickly and Chloe turned off the ignition. She inhaled sharply and exited the car. Beca's eyebrows were arched, as if a silent question to Chloe to ask why they were here.

Chloe brought Beca to a park they always visited. Not many people knew of this park and it was like their own place. They would always find each other here if one was gone. Chloe wiped her sweaty palms on her dress and nervously sighed again.

"Hey are you okay?" Beca chuckled softly, startling Chloe. Chloe nodded stiffly and Beca linked their fingers together making Chloe realize that they weren't joined. Beca gave Chloe a warm smile and Chloe melted there and then.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe tugged Beca such that Beca was facing her and away from the trees. She smiled slightly before pulling Beca's lips to hers and waving her hands behind Beca's back as a signal. Beca was taken by surprise but didn't say anything. She deepened the kiss and tangled her hands in Chloe's flaming locks. Chloe felt Beca smile into the kiss and she herself felt a smile creeping on to her lips. Kissing Beca was out of the world. Everytime their lips connected, Chloe swears she sees sparks fly. Beca's lips are soft and smooth and Chloe felt like staying in this position forever, Beca gently scratching her scalp and their lips moving in sync. A short but sharp whistle broke Chloe's concentration. That was her cue for Beca to turn around. Chloe quickly pulled away from Beca and spun her around.

To say that Beca was surprised would be the understatement of the year. There were at least fifty firework sparklers standing all around the trees and grass. The entire place illuminated with the small sparkles each one of those were giving out. The little star-shaped light bursting from the small stick and forming tiny sparks that floated to the ground. Beca let out a gasp and covered her mouth.

"Chloe I—" Beca felt tears springing to her eyes and she didn't know why. "Oh my gosh I meant I—"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because someone started singing. Actually, many people started singing. Beca looked around her and saw about twelve people coming out from the shadows. She didn't even have to look at their faces to know that they're the Bella's. With some of the Trebles of course.

They started singing Marry Me by Jason Derulo but that wasn't it. It was a mash-up. And Beca never heard it before. The song joined with some of her favorite songs and she turned to Chloe.

"Did you—" Beca choked out. She was overwhelmed by her feelings. Chloe nodded and laughed out loud. Chloe made a mix for her.

"I've seen you do your mixing for eight years, Beca. I picked up some stuff here and there." Chloe laughed. Beca didn't know what to expect next.

Chloe dropped down to one knee and pulled something out from her pocket. In fact, Beca just realized that her skirt had pockets. Beca's mind was in a blur. The Bella's and the Trebles were still singing around her, and although the sparkles have died, each person seemed to be holding a few glow sticks, illuminating the surroundings. Beca was brought back to Chloe when she heard the crinkling of plastic? It sounded like cellophane paper but Beca couldn't be sure.

"Beca." Chloe's angelic voice flowed through and entered her ears. "These eight years I spent with you has been nothing but amazing. I leant more about you each day and you surprise me constantly. When I first met you, you–you blew me away. And I sort of just knocked my way into your life. Literally, well actually shower but you get it." Chloe laughed nervously. "And when you kiss me I melt. Each time it's a different experience. Your eyes are so blue sometimes but they're really close to brown on other occasions. Your lips are the softest ever. And when your fingers tangle in my hair—god when you do that I lose control. And I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I can't even imagine me without you. Chloe without Beca is like," Chloe stopped for a while, thinking. "Peter Pan without Wendy. Like a Reese's peanut butter cup without peanut butter. Like Jake without Finn. Like Caroline without Max." Beca was in tears by this point. Her hands clung on to her dress and a small smile wavering on her lips.

"And you let me in Beca. I know you don't do that to many people and I really appreciate it. I do Beca. And um what I'm trying to say is," Chloe took a deep breath as the singing from their friends stopped slowly. "_Will you marry me?_"

"God yes! A million times yes. Fuck yes oh my god!" Beca cried out. Chloe let out a lighthearted laugh and Beca wiped at her face before laughing.

"Uh hang on." Chloe fumbled around with something. She lifted her hand and slipped a ring on to Beca's finger. It wasn't just an ordinary ring. It was a candy ring. A giant lollipop jewel was attached to the ring.

"How did you know?" Beca gasped. She had a stupid fantasy when she was little. She wanted someone to propose to her with a candy ring. And she remembered telling her mother that if someone did that she would marry that person on the spot. Beca started crying again. _She was crying. _

"I have my sources." Chloe smirked. Beca pulled the redhead up and connected their lips. Chloe gladly kissed Beca back and they heard whoops and screams erupting from around them.

"You dork." Beca softly whispered into Chloe's lips.

"You love it." Chloe laughed and Beca nodded. Using the pad of her thumbs to wipe Beca's tears away, Chloe turned to face her friends.

"Thanks guys!" She called out and they all congratulated Beca and Chloe.

"Hey ginger!" Chloe heard Amy call out. "You owe all of us coffee tomorrow! Now you go home and enjoy the night with your wife!"

"Yeah Chloe. Bring Beca home. We'll clean up and see you tomorrow!" It was Aubrey's voice now. Beca brought the ring up to her lips and stuck her tongue out to lick it. Strawberry. Her favorite.

"Thank you, babe." Beca managed to say in between sniffles. Chloe smiled and pulled Beca in for a hug.

"Stop crying oh my gosh." Chloe giggled and crashed her lips to Beca's, tasting the hint of strawberry on her soft lips.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Beca said. As simple as that. Three words.

"I love you too Becs." Chloe lifted Beca, eliciting a yelp from her. The redhead got back to the car and they drove home singing along to the radio along the way.

Beca smiled wide as she looked fondly at Chloe. It's been eight years since she met Chloe. And from that moment, she knew they were forever. She leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek gently, whispering, " I love you Chloe. Forever."

* * *

** The songs used are (in order): **

_Therapy by All Time Low_

_Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco_

_Alone Together by Fall Out Boy (can you tell that I have a thing for bands lol)_

_Marry Me by Jason Derulo_

**The characters mentioned are (in order): **

_Peter Pan and Wendy from Peter Pan _

_Reese's lol the peanut butter cups_

_Jake and Finn from Adventure Time_

_Caroline and Max from 2 Broke Girls. _

**So my schools starting tomorrow and I won't be updating that much but I promise I'll update. And I think my other fic Paired At Birth will be updated later on. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! Happy New Year! :)**


End file.
